Stone Golem
Summary Stone Golem was an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and one of the 41 Critters created from the 41 toys that would be given to the 41 unborn children that were killed at the event of the Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Stone Golem Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: 10 Classification: Critter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Large Size (Type 1; the largest of Critters can reach as high as 20 meters tall), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whatever looks at it), Sound Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Heat Manipulation (Its heat, which carries a phenomenon of death and covers its whole body with, is hot enough to cause any normal human being and its surroundings to evaporate. Its heat is also hot enough to evaporate even Upper Tier Soldiers), Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy space itself), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Building level (Its form is larger than multi-story buildings. Just moving its arms and body around was enough to casually destroy buildings and other things around it) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death by Incineration:' Stone Golem's ability which allows it to produce heat hot enough to evaporate any normal humans and its surroundings. The heat it produces, which also covers its body, is death itself, and the Stone Golem is capable of scattering death to its surroundings. * Voice of Panic: Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the human mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves, planting seeds of death or insanity. Its voice of panic was also stated to be "louder" than that of Wendigo's, as it caused dozens of citizens to scream or cry in panic despite them being on another tier of the city above it. Even those who have implanted themselves with Crack Engines that strengthen their minds or monsters who have abilities to manage their minds against anything that can affect it are of no exception, running away so as to not suffer under the terror of the Critter's voice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Internet Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sound Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8